


Fire and Goose

by wednesday



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 06:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/pseuds/wednesday
Summary: On their way to rule Westeros.
Relationships: Dany & Goose
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21
Collections: Untitled Goose Exchange 2: 2 Goose 2 Furious





	Fire and Goose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).

  
  



End file.
